


Temptation Has Blue Eyes

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heroes: Volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation has blues eyes and his name is Adam Monroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Has Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!

Claire's eyes stayed transfixed on the syringe, injected into her arm as it extracted her blood.  She always thought that of all of the heroes, her blood would prove to be the most valuable because of its healing capabilities. But never would she have imagined that her blood would be same as a 400 or so year-old blond, European traveler who seemed to remind her so much of her herself in more ways than one.

Adam smiled at her kindly, as Mohinder gently removed the syringe from her arm. Claire winced a bit, and then rolled down her sleeve before Adam could see her ability work. 

"These tests shouldn't take long," Mohinder said, putting a label on the vile and placing it next to a similar one with Adam's name. 

"This is so weird," Molly breathed, "So both of you can heal," staring in awe of Adam. 

Adam shrugged. "To be fair, I had the ability first," he said, smiling at the 11-year-old. "Doctor Suresh isn't trying to figure out how our abilities work, just how similar we both are," 

Claire smiled thoughtfully at her, and then looked down, confused. "Molly?" Mohinder called, "I need your help," 

Adam watched as she skipped off to join Mohinder in the other room. "Cute kid," he mused. 

"Yeah, Molly's a sweetheart," she said. 

Adam sighed, studying the girl next to him. "What’s wrong?" he questioned. "You've haven't said anything since we arrived here for these tests,” 

"Nothing is wrong," 

"You're just disappointed that you aren't the only who can grow their limbs back anymore, is that it?" he joked. 

Claire couldn’t help but smile; she wasn’t disappointed to be the only one in the room who could heal. Once she found out about Adam, she became fascinated with him. Here was this man – blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and the most charming British accent she’d ever heard and he turned out to be 400 years old and doesn’t look a day over thirty. And for an immortal, he’d taken good care of himself. 

She wasn’t blind…the fact that he had maintained his sex appeal for more than a decade elevated him to a whole new level of sexiness. She licked her lips unconsciously, staring at him; not even realizing that Adam was staring back at her. 

“Claire?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts. Claire shook her head startled that his blue eyes were looking intently into her green. She licked her lips again and Adam’s eyes darted down, watching her. Claire blushed, suddenly feeling very hot.Adam cleared his throat, feeling his pulse race as he stared into her eyes. He could easily become lost in those green orbs. “Claire, are you all right?” he managed. 

“Uh ha,” she croaked, “I was just thinking…” 

"What were you think about?" 

Claire blushed, realizing if she told him what she was really thinking he’d think that she was a silly teenage girl."I just feel like I'm rediscovering my ability all over again," she mused, "Last year, I thought that I was the biggest freak in the universe for being able to do what I can do, and then I met Peter and I found out that I wasn't alone -- and now, there's you, and you can do what I can do, or I can do what you can do and I don't even think I know who I am anymore," she mused, "I've been labeled, cheerleader, daughter, niece, girl who can re-grow her limbs without a second thought..." 

“I was older than you when I discovered my ability but I can’t imagine that it wouldn’t be any easier for you, with everything you have to deal with already as a teenager,” Adam said, his eyes looking over her petite figure. 

She had curves in all the right places and oh God, she had chosen to wear a low cut blouse, making his mind imagine all sorts of things that he shouldn’t have been thinking about.She was after all so much younger than – decades and centuries younger than him but still…The old man in him could at least dream. 

Claire licked her lips once again, forcing him to look into her eyes as she smiled coyly at him. 

Little nymph. 

“It helps now that I know I’m not the only freak in the universe,” she said. 

“I feel blessed to have found you too Claire Bennet,” he agreed. “I’ve been alone on this planet for a long time,” 

“Centuries longer than me,” she joked. “I must seem like a baby compared to you,” 

He smiled. “On the contrary,” he mused, “Your youth intrigues me.” He studied her figure again.“As you said, you’ve only recently discovered your ability and are still testing its’ limitations,” 

“Naturally I’m curious…” 

“Naturally,” he said quickly, “You can use your ability for good…I wasn’t a particularly good guy when I discovered my healing ability,” 

Claire studied him curiously, a smile curving her lips as she looked at him. “I wanted to be a cheerleader, one of the mean girls in order to be popular,” she said. 

“That’s nothing compared to the man I became,” 

“Oh?” 

Adam shook his head. “I better not say anything else,” he mused, “The last thing I want is for you think that you could become like me one day,” 

“I can already heal…” 

He smiled. “I mean twisted Claire,” he said, “Once upon a time, I wasn’t a good person and I even developed a ‘God-complex,’ as Freud would say,” 

“But you’re not that way anymore,” she pointed out. 

“No, I’m not,” he agreed, “and I don’t want you to become that way. I want you to stay the way you are, untainted by the world,”

She laughed. “It’s a little too late for that,” she said, “I’ve already tried killing a boy…I even put him in a wheelchair,” 

Adam scowled, remembering her telling him about what happened with the quarterback. He assaulted her and as she fought him, she landed on one of the pieces of wood from the bonfire, killing her instantly. She ended up on an autopsy table and only survived because the doctor examining her removed the piece of wood. Adam had never been through such a situation before but he imagined how vulnerable and hurt she must have felt afterwards. 

“You know, there is such a thing as the ‘Internet,’” she said suddenly, smiling coyly at him. “I can find about you and your past,” 

Adam laughed to himself. “You could but how do you know that Adam Monroe is even my real name?” he countered. 

“So you’ve had other aliases?” 

“Dozens,” he teased. 

“I suppose since you’ve lived a long time and had to adapt, you can easily become lost in one of those aliases,” she mused. 

He shrugged. “I still remember who I am,” he mused, “I’ve seen a lot of things in my lifetime Claire…things you’ve only read about in history books. It can be exciting but at the same time, you know that in a couple of years another big change will be on its heels,” 

Claire stared dreamily at him. “It must have been somewhat exciting,” she countered, “To see the world evolve and change. No one else has had your perspective on history,” 

“It was once but over time…it just made me…”

“Made you what?” 

Adam sighed, staring deeply into her green eyes. “Lonely,” he whispered. 

Claire didn’t know what to say. It must had been lonely; his healing ability practically made him immortal while everyone else around him, aged, fell ill and died. It also made her realize that as she would mature, her friends and family would age normally and eventually, they’d die too, leaving her all alone. 

“I’m going to be alone,” she cried, “My friends…my family…they’re all going to die and I’m going to be alone,” 

“You won’t be Claire,” he promised, gently wiping away a lonely tear from her cheek. “As long as I’m around, you’ll never be alone,” 

She smiled a sad little smile. “You’ll probably be bored with me by then,” she reasoned, “In a hundred years, I would still be considered a child compared to you,” 

“I’d never be bored with you in a hundred years Claire,” Adam continued, “Besides, maybe I can learn something about my ability from you,”

“Maybe the future isn’t so scary after all if you’re with me,” she managed as Mohinder and Molly came back into the room.

Adam looked at him. "What's the verdict, doctor?" 

“I’ve thoroughly analyzed both of your blood samples… While your healing abilities are very similar to each other, yours Adam heals a lot quicker than Claire’s because you’ve had it longer,” he said. 

Claire stared dumbfounded at the doctor. “Is that it?” she questioned. 

“Not quite,” he mused, “You’re also not related to each other although it would have been interesting that a 400-year-old man would your great grandfather Claire, that’s not the case here,” 

Claire let the information sink in; she already figured that Adam couldn’t be related to her…just because he had the same ability as her, didn’t make him her relative, or ancestor. 

Mohinder looked at Adam and then to Claire before exiting the room with Molly. 

“I guess that’s that then,” Adam reasoned, standing up. Claire was still trying to digest this new information; the same way she had been forced herself to accept that Peter was her uncle.“Claire?”

“It’s a lot to digest...there’s still a lot I don’t know about my ability…” 

He crossed his arms, studying her. “What are you implying Claire?” he wandered. 

“You could teach me,” she said without hesitation. 

Adam smiled. “That is a very tempting offer Claire but I don’t think that it’s a good idea,” 

“Why not?” 

He laughed again. “Claire, you are a special and beautiful young woman,” Adam said, “You have a good heart and I haven’t seen that in a woman in a long time, centuries even…I don’t want to corrupt it,” 

“I don’t care,” she started. “I’ve already seen so much that makes me want to forget I ever had this but you’re here now and I can’t just forget that you ever existed,” 

“If you summoned the Haitian, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind wiping your memory of me,” 

“And you’d let him?” she shot back, “You don’t want me to go away and forget about you,”

Adam scooted over to her, taking her hand in his and warmly embracing it. He felt a kinship to Claire, a bond he hadn’t felt with anyone for a long time.

There was so much that she didn’t know about her ability, and probably there were things he didn’t know about himself. They could learn from each other, and perhaps one day, their friendship would grow to be something else. But that day was a long time from now. Still, he knew that when that day came, he wouldn’t and couldn’t deny her. 

“How do you know that I don’t want you to go away?” he countered. 

Claire didn’t say anything for a moment, sitting in his lap and taking his face in her hands. Adam stared back at her as she leaned in and kissed him as he kissed her back with equal force, letting her body melt into his. He felt his heart race, his mind already filled of images of him and Claire, lying naked on a bed after having wild sex. 

She pulled away suddenly, smiling mischievously. “Because we’re connected,” she whispered into his ear, “Now, do you _really_ want me to go away and forget about you?” 

Adam smiled, staring at her. “Not really,” he said, kissing her again. He pulled away suddenly. “You know, you really are bad for…”

“I like being bad,” she whispered between kisses. 

“Bad girls can be sexy,” he said. 

“So can bad boys,” 

tbc

 


End file.
